I'm Gonna Stronger
by Uzumaki Vantovehl
Summary: Kakashi lebih memilih Sasuke ketimbang Naruto dan Sakura untuk mendapatkan pelatihan lebih darinya, apakah yang akan di lakukan oleh sang pemuda blonde dan gadis berambut pink tersebut ketika mengetahui bahwa sang sensei menunjukan sikap favoritisme kepada salah satu muridnya.


**Title:** I'm Gonna Stronger

**Rated: **M

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sakura

**Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance

**Disclaimed:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Kakashi lebih memilih Sasuke ketimbang Naruto dan Sakura untuk mendapatkan pelatihan lebih darinya, apakah yang akan di lakukan oleh sang pemuda blonde dan gadis berambut pink tersebut ketika mengetahui bahwa sang sensei menunjukan sikap favoritisme kepada salah satu muridnya.

**Warning:** Powerful!Naruto, SealMaster!Naruto, Realistic!Sakura, Strong!Sakura, OOC, and Etc.

•

•

•

**Chapter 1: Change!**

Sudah satu minggu Team Kakashi menjalani pelatihan setelah menyelesaikan misi C-Rank telah berubah menjadi A-Rank di Nami no Kuni. Satu minggu pula sang Elite Jōnin bermata satu lebih mengutamakan Uchiha Sasuke ketimbang kedua Genin lainnya. Sementara itu kedua Genin yang terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura menatap sang sensei dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa mereka berdua di anak tirikan atau lebih tepatnya di abaikan seperti saat ini.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun ini aku temukan scroll yang akan membantumu dalam improvisasi Katon Jutsu milikmu." kata sang sensei bermata satu seraya menyerahkan sebuah scroll kepada sang Uchiha terakhir. Sang Uchiha terakhir menerima scroll tersebut dengan sifat arogannya di sertai anggukan kepala.

"Kakashi-sensei apakah sensei menemukan scroll yang cocok untuk kami berdua?" tanya pemuda blonde berharap bahwa sang sensei menemukan scroll yang cocok untuk diriya dan Sakura. Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan dari pemuda blonde berusia 14 tahun.

Hatake Kakashi menatap kedua muridnya dengan senyum seperti biasanya seraya berkata, "Maaf aku tidak menemukan scroll yang cocok untuk kalian berdua, nanti aku pasti carikan lagi jika ada yang cocok, untuk sekarang kalian berimprovisasi dengan Taijutsu kalian dulu."

Untuk sekian kalinya jawaban yang sama di keluarkan oleh sang Jōnin bermata satu kepada kedua Geninnya. Entah kenapa kali ini nampaknya akan terjadi perubahan yang signifikan akibat ucapan dari Hatake Kakashi kepada kedua Geninnya.

_'Bastard! Selama ini aku tidak dapat pelatihan apa-apa kecuali Tree Climbing, sementara si bangsat Uchiha selalu mendapatkan sesuatu untuk menambah arsenal jutsunya!'_ pikir pemuda blonde seraya memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam saku, jika kalian tahu bahwa tangan tersebut terkepal erat menahan amarah karena sang sensei nampaknya lebih mementingkan sang Uchiha terakhir ketimbang dirinya maupun Sakura.

Lain Naruto lain pula gadis berambut pink, _'Brengsek! Ini terakhir kalinya dirimu mengabaikan aku demi si bangsat Uchiha,'_ pikir gadis berambut pink yang nampaknya mulai realistis akan apa yang di lakukan oleh senseinya dan hilang sudah respect kepada sang sensei dan sang Uchiha terakhir.

_**'Kau benar! Si mata satu itu memang brengsek! Begitu juga dengan si Uchiha terakhir yang sering kau sebut dengan Sasuke-kun itu sama brengseknya dengan si mata satu itu!'**_ kata sang inner yang menyetujui ucapan gadis berambut pink.

Tanpa mempedulikan kedua Geninnya sang Jōnin bermata satu mengambil buku kesayangannya dan mulai membacanya sambil memperhatikan sang Uchiha terakhir yang sedang berimprovisasi dengan scroll Katon Jutsu yang di berikan olehnya.

"Maaf Kakashi-sensei nampaknya aku masih ada urusan dengan Iruka-sensei, aku pergi dulu." kata pemuda blonde berbohong dan yang masih setia dengan tangan kanan di dalam sakunya, Kakashi hanya memberikan senyuman seperti biasanya menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto.

Melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan kedua orang yang sama brengseknya, gadis berambut pink pun berpamitan dengan sang sensei dengan alasan bahwa dirinya ada keperluan dengan sang Okaa-san. Sama seperti Naruto tadi, Kakashi menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

Kakashi melanjutkan membaca buku orangenya seraya memantau sang Uchiha terakhir yang nampaknya tidak peduli dengan kedua rekannya yang pergi dari Training Ground. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah awal dari perubahan yang akan terjadi dengan Genin berambut blonde dan Genin berambut pink nantinya.

Sang Uzumaki muda berjalan menuju keluar dari Training Ground tanpa tahu bahwa Sakura berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, ketika dirinya merasa sudah jauh dari jangkauan sang sensei dan sang Uchiha, pemuda blonde tersebut mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal sedari tadi di dalam saku.

"Brengsek! Bajingan! Mata satu bangsat! Uchiha bastard!" kata pemuda blonde sedikit berteriak seraya memukul pohon yang berada di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan hingga menimbulkan retakan.

Sakura yang berada di belakang sang pemuda blonde sedikit kaget karena Naruto berteriak dan memukul pohon yang berada di dekatnya. Yang membuat Sakura lebih terkejut adalah teriakan yang mengandung umpatan kasar yang di tujukan oleh sang sensei dan Uchiha terakhir.

"Bangsat! Si mata satu itu lebih mementingkan si bangsat Uchiha dari pada mengajari aku dan Sakura-chan," kata Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "Dan bagaimana jika nanti Sakura-chan dalam bahaya, aku pasti tidak dapat menolongnya, jika aku masih saja seperti ini." katanya kemudian sedikit depresi dengan akan apa yang terjadi nanti kepada sang gadis pujaannya jika dirinya tidak mampu melindunginya.

Gadis berambut pink yang berada tidak jauh dari belakangnya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, pemuda yang selalu mengganggunya dengan ajakan kencan, dan dirinya mengabaikannya setiap ajakan kencannya berkata seperti itu.

_**'Owh so sweet.'**_ kata sang inner Sakura mendengar ucapan dari pemuda blonde di depannya, _**'Cha! Aku tidak percaya kalau Naruto-kun berkata manis seperti itu.' **_ujar sang inner menambahkan suffix 'kun' di belakang nama Naruto.

"Na-Naruto." kata gadis berambut pink yang nampaknya sudah tertular virus gagap dari sang Heiress Hyuuga.

Mendengar suara yang begitu dikenal di telinga pemuda blonde, Uzumaki muda membalikan badannya dan sedikit terkejut karena sang pujaan hati berada tidak jauh dengannya saat ini.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! A-aku minta maaf atas ucapan aku tadi." kata Naruto sedikit tergagap karena tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura berada di dekatnya, melihat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan kanan terkepal sang pemuda blonde menutup matanya seraya menanti pukulan yang akan di berikan oleh Sakura nanti yang selalu di terimanya saat mengejek sang Uchiha terakhir.

**BUGH!**

Terdengar suara pukulan yang begitu keras di dekat sang pemuda blonde, sang Uzumaki membuka matanya perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya melihat sang gadis pujaan hati memukul pohon yang bekas di pukul oleh sang Uzumaki muda.

Menarik nafas panjang sang gadis berambut pink berteriak, "Bajingan! Sasuke bangsat! Si mesum Kakashi brengsek!" setelah berkata seperti itu sang gadis menatap pemuda blonde dengan senyuman terbaiknya dan membuat sang pemuda blonde terkejut karena teriakan di sertai umpatan di tujukan untuk sang Jōnin bermata satu dan Uchiha terakhir, di tambah lagi dengan senyuman yang tidak biasanya terpampang jelas di wajah cantik sang gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Eh?" kaget sang pemuda blonde dengan sikap Sakura barusan.

"Ah, lega rasanya melampiaskan amarahku tadi," berkata seperti itu Sakura menatap sang pemuda blonde kembali dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas ucapanmu barusan Naruto."

"Eh? Sama-sama Sakura-chan." kata Naruto yang tidak tahu kenapa sang gadis pujaan hatinya berterima kasih. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto merasa senang dan merasa nyaman sekarang.

Sakura berjalan sedikit dan mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda blonde berdiri, Naruto pun mengikuti langkah gadis berambut pink dan duduk di sebelahnya, mereka berdua menatap jauh kearah jalan tempat di mana mereka berlatih bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi. Dalam pikiran mereka banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin di utarakan. Kenapa sensei lebih mementingkan Sasuke? Apa karena mereka berdua lemah dan sensei hanya butuh orang kuat seperti sang Uchiha terakhir. Apa memang sang sensei tidak peduli dengan mereka? Itulah isi pikiran mereka ketika menatap jalanan yang menuju Training Ground.

"Kau tahu Sakura-chan," kata Naruto memulai pembicaraannya, "Saat aku lulus dari akademi aku selalu membayangkan bahwa sensei ku nanti melatihku dan membuatku mencapai tujuanku menjadi Hokage nanti, tapi sekarang apa yang aku dapat, si mata satu itu hanya peduli pada si Uchiha prick itu." ujarnya mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu Naruto," kata gadis berambut pink yang masih setia menatap jalanan menuju Training Ground, "Awalnya aku ingin menjadi ninja karena ingin membuat Sasuke terkesan padaku, tapi setelah misi terakhir kita, aku mulai berpikir untuk serius menjadi seorang Kunoichi dan berharap si mata satu mesum itu mengajarkan sesuatu padaku, tapi apa yang di dapat sekarang, kita hanya di ajarkan Tree Walking, sedangkan si bastard Uchiha itu mendapatkan lebih dari itu." ujarnya kemudian.

Mereka berdua sama, sama-sama mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari sang Jōnin bermata satu yang berjulukan _**Kakashi no Sharingan**_. Mereka berdua juga sadar latar belakang mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya, dan hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang peduli padanya, Naruto sempat berpikir meminta bantuan kepada Iruka maupun sang Hokage, tapi di urungkan karena mereka berdua sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Sakura ingin meminta bantuan kepada siapa, dirinya lahir dari kalangan civilian dan tentu saja orang tuanya tidak mengerti tentang ninja.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berpikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan, karena memang mereka berdua masih Genin atau di kategorikan sebagai Fresh Ninja.

Merogoh kantong shuriken, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang merupakan kartu registrasi ninja Konohagakure, "Kalau begini apa untungnya mendapatkan kartu ini, jika aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari si mata satu itu." katanya seraya menatap kartu registrasi ninjanya.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah kartu registrasi ninja Konohagakure, seketika itu entah Sakura harus bilang apa kepada Naruto, geniuskah? Atau memang tidak tahu bahwa baru saja Naruto memberikan solusi masalah mereka berdua.

"Naruto! Ini dia jawabannya!" kata Sakura terlalu bersemangat hingga mengambil kartu registrasi ninja milik Naruto.

Tentu saja sang pemuda blonde terkaget dan sedikit heran karena gadis berambut pink begitu gembira karena kartu registrasi ninja miliknya.

"Eh? Sakura-chan memang kenapa dengan kartu registrasi itu?" tanya pemuda blonde yang tidak tahu maksud dari Sakura.

"Kau ini bodoh atau memang tidak tahu?" tanya sang gadis pujaan hatinya bertanya balik, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura, "Dengan ini kita bisa mengakses Konoha Shinobi Library, dan dari tempat itu kita bisa mendapatkan buku-buku yang dapat menunjang kita latihan nanti dan jika di perbolehkan nanti kita bisa juga meminjam beberapa scroll dari sana." ujarnya seraya tersenyum bahagia.

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang gadis berambut pink, mau tidak mau sang pemuda berambut blonde tersenyum cerah, karena akan ada harapan bagi mereka berdua untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan mengejar impian mereka.

"Tunggu apa lagi Sakura-chan, ayo cepat kita ke Konoha Shinobi Library dan mencari apa yang akan kita butuhkan dalam latihan nanti." kata pemuda blonde bersemangat dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang nampaknya bersemangat untuk menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat nantinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus ikut aku dulu," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum, dan nampaknya Naruto sedikit protes dengan ucapan Sakura yang satu ini, "Dan jangan protes." ujarnya menarik tangan kanan Naruto hingga membuat pemuda blonde bersemu merah karena tangannya di pegang oleh sang pujaan hati.

••••••••••

Berjalan santai kedua Genin yang termasuk dalam Team Kakashi tersenyum cerah di wajahnya, hampir dua jam mereka berdua berada di Konoha Shinobi Library dan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, dan sebelum itu pula Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk ketempat pakaian yang menjual pakaian shinobi untuk memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk Naruto, karena pakaian lama pemuda blonde tersebut mengisyaratkan _'Kill me Orange!'_

Kini Naruto mengenakan kaos standar shinobi berwarna hitam dengan di padukan jaket putih tanpa resleting dengan tulisan kanji _'Nine' _di belakang jaket tersebut yang menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_, serta celana standar shinobi berwarna hitam dengan sepatu standar shinobi warna hitam. Dan karena penampilan barunya pula sang gadis berambut pink bersemu merah, dan tidak lupa sang inner yang terus berteriak, _**'Kyaa! Naruto-kun lebih tampan dari sang Uchiha prick!'.**_

Dan setelah itu pula Naruto dan Sakura pergi ketempat Hiragana Weapon Shop untuk membeli keperluan nanti saat latihan, dan mendapatkan bonus mengetahui element apa yang mereka punya, Naruto memiliki _Fūton Manipulation_, sedangkan Sakura memiliki _Doton Manipulation_.

Di kantong shuriken mereka sudah terdapat beberapa buku dan scroll yang akan menunjang mereka nanti. Naruto meminjam beberapa buku, di antaranya _"Basic Taijustu Book, Basic Ninjutsu Book, General Skill Book, How To Become Ninjutsu Maker, Basic Fūinjutsu Book, Fūton Manipulation Book, How To Become Taijutsu Maker, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Scroll, dan Bunshin Daibakuha Scroll"_ sedangkan Sakura tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, _"Basic Taijutsu Book, General Skill Book, Basic Medic-nin Book, Doton Manipulation Book, Chakra Enhance Strength Scroll dan Doton: Doryūheki Scroll."_

"Apa kamu yakin kita akan latihan di tempat ini?" tanya gadis berambut pink kepada pemuda berambut blonde di sebelahnya, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyakinkan bahwa ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk latihan.

Mereka berdua memang sepakat tidak menggunakan Training Ground Team Kakashi karena mereka tidak mau si mata satu maupun si Uchiha prick mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka latih, dan setiap pertemuan nanti mereka berdua akan menyembunyikan apa yang mereka pelajari dari buku-buku maupun scroll-scroll yang mereka pinjam dari Konoha Shinobi Library.

Training Ground yang mereka datangi kali ini berbeda dari yang lain, bisa di katakan Naruto yang menemukan saat dirinya di kejar-kejar puluhan ANBU karena mencoret-coret patung muka Hokage, dan tempatnya lebih tepatnya berada 10 Km di belakang patung Hokage.

Andai saja Naruto tahu bahwa tempat tersebut adalah tempat dimana Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage sekaligus ayah dari pemuda blonde tersebut berlatih bersama Jiraiya sang Gama Sennin.

Naruto dan Sakura membuka buku pertama mereka, dan mereka berdua sama-sama membaca _General Skill Book_.

_General Skill adalah latihan dasar dalam menggunakan chakra yang berada di tubuh setiap shinobi/kunoichi, latihan ini sangat berguna dalam mengontrol chakra setiap jutsu yang di keluarkan, melakukan gerakan tanpa terdeteksi, maupun mengeluarkan niat membunuh yang kuat untuk membuat lawan menjadi down dan mampu menahan tekanan membunuh dari lawan, melatih semua yang ada di dalam buku ini sangat berguna bagi shinobi/kunoichi dalam mencapai kesuksesan._

_Banyak shinobi/kunoichi yang salah kaprah melatih skill yang berada di buku ini saat mereka menjadi Chūnin atau Jōnin._

_General Skill terdiri dari beberapa tahapan, di antaranya adalah Leaf Concentration, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Tree Climbing Practice, Water Surface Walking Practice, Chakra Control Meditation, Shunshin no Jutsu, Killing Intent, dan Silent Killing._

Selama hampir 1 jam Naruto dan Sakura membaca ringkasan dari _General Skill Book_, Naruto yang biasanya anti dalam membaca kini dirinya menemukan sebuah kesenangan dalam membaca karena tekad yang kuat akan timbul kemauan yang kuat, itulah yang terjadi dalam diri Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang tidak percaya dengan rekan teamnya yang biasanya banyak bicara kini berubah drastis menjadi lebih mature dan tenang.

"Yosh saatnya latihan!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat setelah menutup buku yang telah di bacanya, Sakura yang mendengar ucapan penuh semangat dari Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semangat dari rekan teamnya.

Naruto mulai membentuk hand seals andalannya dan mulai menyebutkan nama jutsunya, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_, pemuda blonde tahu salah satu rahasia dari Kage Bunshin, ingatan Kage Bunshin akan kembali kepada sang original jika sang Kage Bunshin menghilang. Dan ini adalah salah satu arsenal yang cocok untuk media latihan. Sakura juga berniat belajar _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_, tapi dirinya sadar kalau Kage Bunshin no Jutsu butuh kapasitas chakra yang besar, dan untuk mencapai itu Sakura harus meningkatkan kapasitas chakranya untuk membuat minimal 1 atau 2 Kage Bunshin untuk latihan kedepannya nanti.

Naruto, Sakura dan 50 Bunshin Naruto mulai melakukan _Water Surface Walking Practice_. Mereka melakukan latihan ini senyuman yang terpampang di wajah mereka berdua dan 50 Bunshin milik Naruto.

••••••••••

Sudah tujuh hari berlalu pemuda blonde dan gadis berambut pink melakukan latihan secara sembunyi dari Kakashi dan juga Sasuke. Selama tujuh hari pula Naruto dan Sakura sudah berkembang dengan pesat, Sakura bahkan kini sudah bisa membuat dua Kage Bunshin karena bantuan asupan gizi yang cukup dalam menambah kapasitas chakra dari buku yang dia baca. Bisa di bilang mereka sudah perfect apa yang mereka pelajari dari _General Skill Book_, kecuali Sakura yang memang tidak mempelajari _Killing Intent _dan _Silent Killing_.

Tapi Sakura memahami konsep dari _Killing Intent_ dan mampu menahan tekanan dari keinginan membunuh yang kuat, awalnya memang cukup sulit tapi akhirnya bisa juga karena mendapatkan partner yang memiliki _Killing Intent_ setara dengan para Jōnin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang kini nampaknya sudah mengisi ruang hati sang gadis berambut pink.

Kini Naruto dan Sakura berada di Training Ground bersama Kakashi dan juga Sasuke, sejak kejadian Kakashi menolak melatih mereka berdua secara tidak langsung, baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak pernah mempertanyakan lagi apakah Kakashi akan memberikan scroll kepada mereka atau tidak.

Dapat di lihat pemuda berambut blonde sedang beradu Taijutsu dengan gadis berambut pink, sedangkan Kakashi sedang sparing dengan Sasuke.

_**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **_menyebutkan nama jutsu barunya yang di pelajari dari gulungan yang di berikan Kakashi, Sasuke menyerang Kakashi dengan lima shuriken yang di sertai api dengan tidak terprediksi.

Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke melakukan jutsu barunya tersenyum dengan bangga dan menghindari setiap shuriken api yang mengarah padanya, "Good job Sasuke-kun, kau melakukannya dengan sempurna, aku bangga padamu." kata sang Jōnin bermata satu memuji anak didiknya karena sudah melakukan C-Rank Katon Jutsu dengan sempurna.

Sang Uchiha terakhir yang mendapat pujian dari sang sensei tersenyum dengan arogannya, "Hn, terima kasih sensei."

Sementara Sakura dan Naruto sedang asik sendiri beradu Taijutsu, "Kau lihat wajah si bastard itu dan si mata satu itu?" kata Naruto yang menyerang Sakura dengan tendangan memutar.

Sakura yang mendapat serangan dari Naruto menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ya, wajah bangsat mereka yang menjijikan itu," kata Sakura melancarkan serangan balik dengan menggunakan tinjunya, "Tenang saja Naruto-kun, tiga bulan lagi kita tunjukan pada mereka siapa itu Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya."

Naruto menahan serangan tinju Sakura dengan memutar badannya kearah samping kiri, "Ya kau benar Sakura-chan, setelah Chūnin exam berakhir dan kita berdua menjadi Chūnin, otomatis kita berdua tidak akan berada di team pathetic ini lagi."

Mereka berempat melanjutkan latihan mereka lagi, Kakashi yang sparing dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto sparing dengan Sakura. Hingga akhirnya waktu latihan mereka berakhir.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah cukup berkembang jauh, terutama kamu Sasuke-kun, aku sangat bangga padamu." kata Kakashi seraya berkata kepada ketiga murid Geninnya dan tidak lupa memuji Sasuke yang sudah melakukan C-Rank Katon Jutsu dengan sempurna.

"Hn, tentu saja sensei." kata sang Uchiha terakhir dengan nada arogan.

"Ah ia, besok aku ada misi dari Hokage-sama selama dua minggu jadi kalian akan berlatih sendiri dan aku sudah buatkan catatannya." kata Kakashi seraya membagikan catatan latihan yang akan di jalani team Kakashi selama dua minggu ke depan, "Kalian bisa menggunakan Training Ground ini untuk latihan dua minggu ke depan nanti, dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke-kun, aku ada satu C-Rank Katon Jutsu lagi yang dapat kamu pelajari selama aku pergi," ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah scroll lagi kepada Sasuke, Sasuke pun menerima dengan senang hati.

"Hn, terima kasih sensei." kata Sasuke dengan nada arogannya.

"Untuk kalian berdua sensei belum menemukan scroll yang tepat untuk kalian, jadi selama aku pergi kalian lakukan apa yang aku tulis di situ." kata Kakashi tersenyum seperti biasanya kepada kedua Genin lainnya.

"Ya, sensei." kata Naruto dan Sakura seraya tersenyum palsu kepada sang sensei mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." kata Kakashi yang menghilang dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Sasuke membuka scroll yang di berikan Kakashi dan mulai membacanya, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menatap kertas yang di tulis oleh Kakashi dengan wajah tidak percaya.

_'Apa ini, tiga hari pertama latihan improvisasi Taijutsu, empat hari berikutnya latihan pengembangan Ninjutsu Academy, dan tujuh hari terakhir, lakukan latihan improvisasi Taijustu dan Ninjutsu Academy secara bersamaan.'_ pikir Naruto seraya menyobek kertas yang di berikan oleh Kakashi dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda blonde di sebelahnya.

"Ayo kita ketempat latihan Naruto-kun dan selama 2 minggu nanti kita punya waktu full time dalam latihan kita tanpa di ganggu oleh si mata satu itu." kata Sakura yang ucapannya mengandung kekesalan karena sang sensei memang tidak berniat melatih mereka berdua.

Mendengar ucapan dari gadis berambut pink sang pemuda blonde menyeringai sambil tersenyum, mereka berdua pun melakukan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ secara bersamaan ke tempat latihan rahasia mereka.

••••••••••

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Naruto dan Sakura sudah berkembang sangat jauh. Hari pertama mereka sudah menguasai _Element Manipulation_ mereka. Tentu saja dengan latihan metode _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_, Naruto membuat 50 Kage Bunshin dan melakukan leaf slicing dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan Sakura melakukan leaf destroying dengan bantuan Kage Bunshin yang nampaknya sudah bertambah menjadi tiga buah.

Hari kedua pemuda blonde membuat 100 Kage Bunshin dan membaginya menjadi 4 Group, Group pertama membaca _Basic Taijutsu Book_, Group 2 membaca _Basic Fūinjutsu Book_, Group ketiga berlatih _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_, dan Group keempat berlatih _**Bunshin Daibakuha**_, sedangkan Naruto yang asli melakukan sit up, push up, dan sprint berkali-kali untuk melatih pembentukan tubuh, karena Kage Bunshin hanya memberikan ingatan dan buka kelelahan fisik.

Lain dengan Sakura, Sakura membuat tiga buah Kage Bunshin dan membaginya menjadi dua group, group pertama yang terdiri dari dua orang mempelajari _**Chakra Enhance Strength**_, dan group kedua yang terdiri dari satu orang membaca _Basic Taijutsu Book_. Sedangkan Sakura yang asli membaca _Basic Medic-nin Book_ dan sedikit melakukan latihan pembentukan badan. Walaupun Kage Bunshin yang di ciptakan lebih sedikit, tapi Sakura bersyukur karena dirinya memiliki otak book smart, berbeda dengan Naruto yang harus mencoba sampai berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

Dua minggu berlalu, mereka berdua sudah memasteri apa yang mereka bawa dari Konoha Shinobi Library, dan tentu saja mereka akan meminjam tingkat lanjutnya, Naruto sendiri sudah memahami konsep dari _How To Become Ninjustu Maker _dan _How To Become Taijutsu Maker_.

Naruto juga sudah menguasi semua _Fūinjutsu _yang berada di dalam _Basic Fūinjutsu Book_, di antaranya _**Fūinjutsu: Shuriken Chūzōin! (Sealing Technique: Shuriken Storage Seal!)**_, _**Fūinjutsu: Kunai Chūzōin! (Sealing Technique: Kunai Storage Seal!)**_, _**Fūinjutsu: Chūzōin! (Sealing Technique: Storage Seal!)**_, dan _**Fūinjutsu: Omomidzuke Shīru! (Sealing Technique: Weighting Sealing!)**_.

Naruto memasang _**Fūinjutsu: Omomidzuke Shīru!**_ di atas perutnya yang memiliki berat 100 kg sedangkan Sakura juga memasangnya di atas perutnya dan mempunyai berat 30kg. _Fūinjutsu _yang di pasang oleh kedua Genin tersebut adalah gunanya untuk menjadikan tubuh lebih berat dari biasanya dan memiliki batasan sebesar 150 kg, dan bisa di bilang _Fūinjutsu _sangat membantu Naruto dan Sakura dalam berlatih.

Dapat di lihat kedua Genin sedang sparing partner di tempat latihan tersembunyi mereka selama ini.

"Shannaro!" teriak Sakura seraya melompat dan melakukan gerakan memukul dari atas ke bawah, mengetahui itu pemuda blonde melompat menjauh dari serangan Sakura.

**Duar!**

Serangan Sakura menghancurkan tempat dimana Naruto berdiri sebelumnya, bisa di pastikan pukulan Sakura bukan pukulan biasa, tapi pukulan yang di aliri _Chakra Enhance Strength_.

Setelah menghindari serangan dari Sakura, Naruto mengambil empat shuriken di kedua pergelangan tangan kiri bawah yang telah di pasang _**Fūinjutsu: Shuriken Chūzōin!**_, "Not bad Sakura-chan," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum lalu melempat keempat shuriken tersebut dan membuat hand seals dengan cepat, "_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_empat buah shuriken yang di lempar Naruto bertambah menjadi 30 buah dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Sakura.

Membuat hand seals dengan cepat lalu menghentakannya ke tanah, _**"Doton: Doryūheki!" **_dinding tanah muncul dari bawah dan melindungi Sakura dari serangan sang pemuda blonde, "Maaf Naruto-kun, seranganmu tidak mengenaiku." kata Sakura seraya tersenyum dari balik dinding tanah yang berada di depannya.

"Benarkah begitu Sakura-chan." kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Mendengar nada lembut dari Naruto itu bukan berita baik, "Oh shit!" setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura langsung melakukan gerakan salto ke belakang sebanyak tiga kali, dan benar saja empat shuriken yang menancap di dinding tanah meledak secara beruntun, tampaknya Naruto baru saja mengaktifkan _**Bunshin Daibakuha! **_di keempat shuriken tersebut.

Naruto dan Sakura pun melanjutkan sparing partner mereka, dapat di lihat senyum senang terpampang di wajah mereka, bukan senyum palsu yang pernah di tunjukan kepada Kakashi dan Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :** Ini adalah fiction kedua saya, dan maaf untuk Fiction pertama masih dalam pengerjaan karena memang saya terlalu sibuk dalam dunia kerja.

Untuk fiction kedua ini bisa di bilang Rookie 9 memiliki umur 14 tahun, untuk Team Gai 15 tahun dan untuk pakaian Haruno Sakura sama seperti pakaian di Naruto Shippuden, dan bentuk tubuh Haruno Sakura di fiction ini sama seperti bentuk tubuh Yamanaka Ino.

Semoga kalian suka dengan Fiction ini, dan sekali lagi Fiction dengan judul Naruto: The New Dimension sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan, untuk selesainya sendiri saya kurang tahu kapan dan kapan bisa publishnya. Jadi mohon di maklumi karena saya sibuk di dunia nyata.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir di Fiction saya, semoga kalian suka dengan Fiction-Fiction saya.


End file.
